


Caretaking

by snacc_noir



Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Flirtynette AU, Marinette is siiiiiick, but this time she's delirious and Adrien Cannot, the au where marinette is an a-class flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: Marinette is a big enough flirt sober,but deliriously ill?Adrien is screwed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738810
Comments: 14
Kudos: 357





	Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

> anon:
> 
> 11\. “Have you had your medicine?”  
> a. Flirtynette AU

There were many things Marinette was and many things she _wasn’t_.

Yes, most days she was capable and smart and competent and _not_ delierious, but behold the once in a blue moon sight of the designer drooping across her desk almost immobilised with cheeks less colourful than his father’s personality - and just as sick.

Marinette was ill.

“Have you taken your medicine?”

And apparently, ill-Marinette had even _more_ audacity than the usual jokester flirt.

“Last time I checked,” she blurbed, voice quality grainy, “you were my only prescription.”

Against his will, his cheeks warmed.

It simply wasn’t fair. Adrien had composure and pride and had managed a steady exterior to even the wildest of circumstances. He could fry up quips as Chat Noir being faced with pidgeon men and alligator-dragons, and usually as Adrien he could volley Marinette’s brazen remarks with light-hearted ones back.

But here she was _vulnerable_.

Here he she was ill, pale-faced, and hair disarrayed, ever since he took her home in the middle of Physics (Alya was at the bathroom) and found her parents out.

Here she was, _his_ responsibility, big watery eyed, and just— _nerve-crushingly adorable_.

He also couldn’t say anything _back_ while she was sick. So just this once, Adrien got a Thrown-Off free card.

“Marinette, now is not the time for games.” He tried to be stern, really, but his tone by the end wavered when those big blue eyes blinked slowly at him.

“Can we play something else then?”

He tried to ignore the implications of what she said. “No, I’m getting you medicine, a hot towel, a heat pack - or maybe it’s an ice pack - whatever, some pack…” He reached to feel her forehead, but she seized his wrist and grinned up at him.

“You can be the hot towel, and I already know you have a 6-pack under that shirt.”

Um.

Yeaaaahh.

Adrien was _screwed_.

Just- How- **_How_** could she even??

Okay, yes. Adrien Agreste loved it when his Very Good Friend Marinette said stuff like that but _shh_ , not in _that_ way because _Ladybug_ , duh.

See this was _supposed_ to be totally normal dialogue for them except she was being just a _little_ more audacious than usual and Adrien was feeling a _little_ more flustered than usual and- wow, did Marinette’s room always feel so unbreathable?

He also couldn’t say anything _back_ , which didn’t help his case, like, at all. She was sick and that was just wrong but Adrien playing the serious caretaker while far-too-cute Marinette was blurting things like that deliriously didn’t help him feel the most ‘ _composed_ ’

She slipped off the desk, “GAHH”ing just to remind him who she was, and pink-cheeked as he appeared, Adrien caught her waist in time to pull her against him to steady.

“Looks like I’m…” she slurred, gaze half-shut, “falling for you…”

Grinning, he rolled his eyes. Classic.

“Marinette, we really need to get you sorted.” He palmed her forehead and surprise dashed him. “Oh, you’re really hot.”

“Thanks, you too.”

His jaw firmed. “We need a damp cloth, you’re feverish.”

“Only for you~” she crooned, rhythmically squeezing his shoulders she used for stabilisation. Adrien swallowed, searching the bedroom for any towel and trying not to pay mind to frazzled hair under his nose and sweet weight all over him. Looking after her was quite challenging with her throwing him off every second.

“Here;” he said, carefully laying her on the chaise. As she groaned at the throbbing in her head, Adrien took a cloth from her vanity and used the sink to dampen it. He approached her side and pressed it above her pinched brows. “Do you want water or medicine first?”

The hurt grunt she made didn’t specify.

He collected standard medicine from her bedside drawer she pointed to and rushed for a cool glass of water downstairs. If all else, caring for her felt wonderful, and tending to help even more so.

“I feel alive again,” she croaked after downing the water, seconds before releasing a round of pained groans.

He beamed, gracious he could forever hold the sight of sweet, adorable and vulnerable Marinette in his memory. “I’m pretty sure you’re still under the weather.”

“Yeah, well you’re above the legal hotness weather, so we balance out.”

Her eyelids lulled, hiding the heart-eyes look heavening her. She stretched her arms up.

“Thank you Adrien. So much. For everything. Can I please have a hug?”

Well, as if he could say no to _that_.

Sick or not, Adrien knew she meant those words and needed a hug, and even if he got ill later it would be for a good cause. Dealing with Marinette’s flirtatious behaviours was a humorous highlight most days, but today felt like a whole new, and quite interesting, extreme.

Funny how words lost so much truth by the effect of sickness, and how much they seriously fazed Adrien when he couldn’t counter them.

As flattering as they were, he wouldn’t ever fool himself into believing Marinette meant _any_ of what she blurted, delirious and emotional, or soberly flirtatious.

Just like that whispered, “I love you” had to be part of the fever, too.

**Author's Note:**

> adrien you silly no it's not  
> 
> 
> Cheers for reading, if you like the Flirtynette AU, "the idiot effect" is the main fic for that. More disasters are found on my [ tumblr](https://snacc-noir.tumblr.com/) where the other prompts I'm still too lazy to post rn are, and ones to come.


End file.
